


Une nuit d'été sous les étoiles

by Aralek



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Magical Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralek/pseuds/Aralek
Summary: Merci à BD99 pour l'idée, je n'ai pas pu me l'enlever de la tête avant de l'avoir mis sur papier (ou plutôt sur word)J'espère que cette petite scène vous a plus ;)





	Une nuit d'été sous les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BD99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/gifts).



Kiera s'assit sur le grand fauteuil du balcon, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et inspira un grand coup. L'air de la nuit d'été était frais et humide et une légère brise caressait de temps à autre sa peau. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit légère, qui faisait ressortir son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle passa une main dessus et sa caresse fut accueillie par la petite vie d'un coup de pied énergique. Elle adorait jouer avec son enfant de cette manière, et le sentir se développer jour après jour.

Quand elles avaient appris que le sort avait fonctionné, la mage de guerre était devenue encore plus protectrice envers Kiera que jamais auparavant. Elle avait demandé à son patron de travailler en télétravail afin de pouvoir être constamment avec Kiera et veiller à ce qu'elle ait toujours tout ce qu'il lui faut. Elle empêchait sa femme de rester debout trop longtemps, elle trouvait des activités calmes quand Kiera s'ennuyait, et bien entendu, elle s'occupait de toutes les tâches demandant un effort physique plus important que de se lever.

C'était Helena qui avait installé le fauteuil à l'extérieur afin que Kiera puisse profiter confortablement du plein air. Et ceci n'était qu'une toute petite partie des aménagements que la mage avait réalisé afin de transformer leur appartement en un nid douillet. 

Kiera sourit en taquinant la petite bosse qui apparaissait et disparaissait. 

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir une Mutter aussi attentionnée tu sais ?"

Un coup approbateur plus violent que les autres la fit grimacer. Autant qu'elle aimait sentir son enfant bouger, cela lui faisait parfois mal et il n'était pas rare que les mouvements incessant l'empêche de dormir comme ce soir.

El continua de siroter son thé sous la lumière des astres. 

"Tu as encore du mal à dormir mon amour ?"

La voix douce derrière elle la fit sourire largement.

"Ton enfant ne semble pas être au courant de l'utilité de la nuit" répondit Kiera avant de tourner la tête en direction de sa femme.

Helena était comme d'habitude magnifique, vêtue d'une nuisette blanche très légère qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisses et dont le décolleté donnait une idée très claire de ses attributs féminins.

Kiera rougit en sentant son cœur s'accélérer et battre dans divers endroits de son corps. Enceinte ou non, elle était toujours accro à Helena, et ceci ne changera jamais. 

"Je vois" 

La grande blonde s'approcha lentement pour s'assoir sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle remarqua la tasse dans la main de sa femme et identifia rapidement le mélange qu'elle contenait. Elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur avant de reporter son attention sur le ventre rond à côté d'elle.

"Ganz ruhig, Engelchen. Deine mum braucht Schlaft."

Helena murmura des mots apaisants dans sa langue maternelle en passant une grande main douce sur le ventre qui cachait son enfant. Kiera ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement en sentant les coups s'arrêter. Helena avait toujours été capable de faire coopérer son enfant. Bien que la mage doutait encore d'être une bonne mère, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Kiera qu'Helena serait la meilleure mère qu'un enfant pourrait avoir. 

"Merci beaucoup" dit Kiera dans un soupir. 

"De rien, mon amour"

Helena se pencha légèrement pour embrasser sa femme, puis elle descendit du fauteuil pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre. Elle adorait faire ça. Elle voulait que son enfant connaisse tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Tout l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu dans son enfance. Elle était impatiente de lui apprendre à parler, de lui raconter des histoires avant de s'endormir, de lui enseigner l'art du jardinage et la patience et l'attention que demandent les plantes. Elle gardait aussi l'espoir secret que son fils ou sa fille possède un peu de magie qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre à maîtriser. 

Cet enfant était son futur. Leur futur. Leur fin heureuse à Kiera et à elle, et elle était impatiente de goûter à la joie de former une famille.

Un grognement satisfait lui fit lever la tête. Kiera la regardait entre ses paupières lourdes, un léger sourire permanent au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux clair de lune de sa femme. 

Helena se blottir contre la paume chaude et tourna la tête pour embrasser le poignet de son amour.

"Je t'aime aussi. Je te ramène au lit ?"

Kiera hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Avec son enfant calmé, le confort du fauteuil et le thé, la fatigue l'avait envahie et l'attirait inexorablement vers le royaume de Morphée. Elle tenta de rassembler assez de force pour se redresser, mais avant même de réussir à se lever, Kiera sentit des bras fort la soulever et se retrouva pressée contre un corps chaud.

Un grognement de surprise lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face au cou tentant d'Helena. Laissant la fatigue l'envahir complètement, elle déposa un baiser de plume sur le pouls battant de sa femme avant d'enfouir son nez dans la chaleur invitante. 

Kiera était déjà endormie quand Helena l'installa dans leur grand lit. Elle s'allongea derrière la brune et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre. Embrassant une dernière fois l'épaule nue de Kiera, elle ferma les yeux. Les trois êtres s'endormirent paisiblement sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à BD99 pour l'idée, je n'ai pas pu me l'enlever de la tête avant de l'avoir mis sur papier (ou plutôt sur word)  
> J'espère que cette petite scène vous a plus ;)


End file.
